


100-word drabbles with various themes

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fertility pills, Gen, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Rhys, ethical ambiguity, not every 100-word drabble has this stuff, tagging potential triggers lol but these are general themes, xeno/plant thinger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Trying not to do that awful spamming of every tag like we sometimes see, but here are 18 drabbles organized in order of pairing. Each are exactly 100 words, which was difficult to achieve but a fun challenge, and various themed sentences my followers on tumblr sent.I've organized it fairly straightforward. Everything is clearly labeled for ease.First 'chapter' is rhack omergaverse.Second 'chapter' is regular rhack.Third 'chapter' has one each of timhelm, rhackothy, jackothy, and gaigel.





	1. Omega Rhys/Alpha Jack

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post these here because they're so damn short, but in the midst of the tumblr bullshit, I want even _these_ preserved, because it's work i've done, and dammit tumblr isn't going to get a single leg over me.

**Omega Rhys/Alpha Jack**

1\. Prompt: "I'm pregnant".

\--

“Jack, I need to talk to you.”

“Later baby, daddy’s busy.”

The omega huffed as he was ignored for the group of self-important executives hanging on Jack’s every word at the party. The alpha made another joke. Rhys poked him hard. 

“Not later, _now_.”

Jack turned from his worshipers with obvious annoyance. “What’s so important it can’t wait?”

Rhys crossed his arms, not at all impressed by the glare leveled at him. “ _I’m pregnant._ ” He then walked away with a triumphant smirk as Jack was left gaping, shocked. 

 The CEO abandoned the party with a grin, trailing after his omega. 

\--

2\. Prompt: “YOU DID WHAT?”

\--

“Dammit, I cut out all the ice cream and even the popcorn at game night and I’m _still_ getting fatter,” Rhys whined as he looked at himself in the bedroom mirror.

Jack’s voice was pleased, inquisitive, his gaze too bright as he watched the omega from the bed. “Yeah?”

“Don’t be happy because I’m getting a belly to match _yours_ , pretzel king.”

The alpha only laughed. “You’re probably pregnant is all.”

“Ha _ha_ , very funny.”

Jack’s grin was sharp, wicked. “I switched out your pills.”

Rhys stared at the honest mirth in Jack’s eyes. “YOU DID WHAT?”

“Congrats babe, we’re pregnant!”

\--

3\. Prompt: “You lied to me.”

\--

Rhys laid happily sated and sweaty beneath Jack, the alpha’s knot snug inside him as the older man nipped glistening skin. The omega wrapped arms around Jack’s neck and purred at the attention. 

“…so, about starting that family.”

Jack snorted. “Cute timing, cupcake.” Rhys’ body clenched around him, making him chuckle. “Remind me to pick up your pills tomorrow.”

“…I ran out last week.” 

Rhys’ grin grew as Jack’s shrank. “No, I saw you take them.”

“That was candy.”

“You lied to me.”

“… _Technically_ I didn’t.”

“…You’re lucky I’m rich and you’re gorgeous,” Jack swore, then kissed his snickering mate.

\--

4\. Prompt: “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

\--

“What in the hell do you _mean_ ‘you kinda got _kidnapped_ ’?! Where _are_ you?!”

“It’s no biggie, pumpkin. Shit-for-brains idiots didn’t even take my comm–”

“Jack. I am having this baby _today_. If you even _think_ I’m going to raise it by myself–”

“Calm down sweetheart. Worst that happens is dying of boredom,” the alpha teased.

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you,” the omega threatened. “I _will_ come down there _personally_ and–” Rhys hissed at a particularly painful contraction. 

“ _Rhysie_? Okay sugar? _Is the baby coming_?”

“Not yet, just, _don’t miss this_.”

Jack smirked confidently. “Not for the world.”

\--

5\. Prompt: “Have you lost your damn mind!?”

\--

Rhys and Jack were silent as the obstetrician showed them the sonogram.  


“No way, that can’t be right. You’re reading that wrong,” the omega said of the image on screen. 

The doctor looked between them. “I’ll… give you the room,” she allowed, hastily leaving.

“Jack. _Jack_. Did you _hear_ her? That can’t be right… I just… _How_?!”

“I… might’ve been slipping you fertility drugs…”

“ _Have you lost your damn mind!?_ ” 

“It was taking so long, babe. Thought I was shooting blanks.” Jack laughed. “Guess not.”

“I _cannot_ have three babies _Jack_!”

Jack laughed again. “You’ll be amazing, sugar. I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


	2. Regular Jack/Rhys

**Regular Jack/Rhys**

1\. Prompt: “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

\--

Rhys was halfway dressed for work, leaving the bathroom in search of missing hair gel.

“Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.” Rhys’ eyes widened considerably as he gazed upon Jack. “ _Oh_.”

“H-hey babe, still going into work?”

Rhys’ mouth was hanging open, gaping at the older man as heat filled his cheeks. 

Jack was laying nude on their bed, skin flushed with a light sheen of sweat glistening over him. He had one of their more… _exotic_ toys up his ass, a hand wrapped around his cock, and a look of filthy invitation in his eyes.

Rhys gulped. “Not anymore.”

\--

2\. Prompt: “It’s not what it looks like.”

\--

“I didn’t want to believe it.”

“Rhysie–”

“I really didn’t.”

“It’s not what it looks like–”

“Are your balls _that_ blue, Jack?” Rhys was near hysterics, half-horrified and halfway certain he’d never see something this funny as long as he lived.

“Would you shut up and _help me_ before this thing ruptures something?”

“I was only gone for a _week_.”

“And I’ve been stuck for two hours. _Help_.”

Rhys tried to stifle his snickers as he helped the older man free from the powered-down loaderbot with a cutout of Rhys’ face stuck on it. The dildo was, at least, flattering.

\--

3\. Prompt: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

\--

Rhys had to admit that maybe his lucky, rare Atlas tie wasn’t that lucky. Or maybe it wasn’t so much the tie as Handsome Jack himself showing up to his presentation, the CEO recognizing it for what it was. 

“P-pardon?”

“You heard me. Take. It. _Off_.”

Rhys quickly removed the tie under the bored expressions of executives, a wicked spark in the eyes of the CEO as Rhys stood there awkwardly shoving it in his pocket. 

“Keep going, kitten.”

Rhys flushed as the CEO’s eyes bored into him, sparkling in interest. “S- _sir_?”

Jack smirked. “…I’ll tell you when to stop.”

\--

4\. Prompt: “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while.”

\--

Heavy boots thudded overhead as Rhys contemplated their absolute shit luck from the dirty cement of the jail cell. His mood wasn’t improved by Jack’s overall chipper demeanor considering their circumstances, the older man in high spirits.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

“…I wish you’d take this seriously.”

“I am taking it seriously, kiddo.” Jack was all smirks. “Wanna mess around?”

“Do you not realize we’re in a jail cell?”

“Diversionary tactics, kitten!” Rhys smacked the hand Jack trailed over his thigh. “Come _ooon_. Let’s make the most of it.”

“No.”

“Handjob? Blowjob? …French-kiss??”

“Kiss my ass.”

\--

5\. Prompt: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

\--

Jack watched through judgmental eyes with arms crossed over his chest as Rhys talked animatedly into his comm. The sweet-talking and multiple declarations of how much he missed the other party in the video was near nauseating. 

“You know this vacation ain’t gonna enjoy itself,” the CEO growled.

Rhys said his goodbyes, multiple ‘I love you’s, then hung up. He focused his attention on his moody boyfriend, smiling. “Warrior misses us.”

“He’s a dog.”

“ _Jack_ – Wait a minute. Are you _jealous_?” Rhys laughed as Jack flushed, and he moved into his lap. “I’m all yours _now_ , handsome. Gimme a kiss.”

\--

6\. Prompt: "I thought you were dead."

\--

Rhys jolted from sleep, head pounding, throat sore. He rubbed his eyes and groped for water and painkillers as the pounding continued. 

There was a splintering _bang!_ as he realized it wasn’t his _head_ , but his front door. He fell off the bed, startled and delirious. His bedroom door opened slowly, and Jack’s face appeared in the space. 

“… _Rhysie_?”

Rhys blinked at the CEO from the floor, sniffing.

“I thought you were dead.”

“…Ahm _sick_.”

“Still?”

“Iz been two _days_ , Jack.” 

“…You sound like shit.”

“ _Thahnks_.”

“You rest, pumpkin.” Jack helped him back into bed. “…I’ll make soup.” 

“….thahnks, Jack.”

\--

7\. Prompt: “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you just crack a smile for me?”

\--

“I told you I’m _not_ talking to you!”

“Come on Rhys, I didn’t think you were in a meeting–”

“ _I couldn’t turn it off!_ ” Rhys hissed. Jack had live-streamed moaning, _jerking it_ , to Rhys’ echoeye, which resulted in an ill-timed boner. In front of executives.

“Baby, if I’d’ve known you were in a boring _meeting_ , I would’ve sent you clown porn instead.”

Rhys snorted and Jack smirked. “Hey, have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“You’re twisted,” Rhys laughed. “But that does sound more your style.”

Jack grinned, grateful and forgiven.  


\--

8\. Prompt: “Teach me how to play?”

\--

“Sooo… what do you wanna do tonight?” Rhys asked coyly, fingers twiddling on the hand Jack grasped with his own.

“I’ve got a deck of cards…” The older man smirked wickedly. “Ever play strip-poker Rhysie?”

The younger man flushed. “No… Teach me how to play?”

Jack’s grin grew, knowing he was going to have an interesting night as Rhys fumbled through the rules of poker and asked innocent questions as to how things worked. 

An hour later, sitting opposite each other on the couch with the coffee table between them, Rhys was smirking as Jack had to surrender his boxers.

\--

9\. Prompt: "Marry me?"

\--

“Jack _shut up_! _Get down here_!” Rhys hissed, flush with embarrassment as the older man’s drunken speech went entirely too personal.

“You’re _aaaall_ lying if you say you wouldn’t break a piece off in that given the chance.” Jack eyed the younger man rushing the stage to put a stop to him. “There he is!”

Rhys tugged mercilessly. “Jack _stop_. Jesus, let’s go home.”

“Buttercup, sugarpie–”

“Can you shut up already?”

“Marry me. Baby, marry me.”

Rhys winced in what surely counted as self-inflicted torture. “We _are_ married, idiot.”

Jack looked pleasantly shocked. “No shit?”

Rhys ignored him, but smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


	3. Timhelm/Rhackothy/Jackothy/Gaigel

**Timhelm**

1\. Prompt: “Kiss me.”

\--

“I’d literally rather be anywhere else right now,” Tim grumbled as he stood next to his twin’s unneeded bodyguard at one of Jack’s ego-jerking company functions. “ _Anywhere_.”

“Balls-deep in investor meetings?”

“Yup,” Tim said without missing a beat. Wil smirked as he watched distress play over the other man’s features. “That drunk woman keeps pinching my butt, too. _Oh shit_ here she comes again–” Tim grabbed Wil’s arms with both hands, eyes wild. “ _Kiss me_!”

The broader man enjoyed the opportunity, threat neutralized with lips and tongue. Tim was dizzy with pleasure.

\--

**Rhackothy**

1\. Prompt: “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

\--

“So… the power won’t be coming on anytime soon…”

“You don’t know that, Jack,” Tim complained at the older man’s insistence.

“Don’t know how long it will be…”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Probably sooner than you think… Get your hand out of my pants, Jack.”

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” Jack continued, ignoring their naysaying in favor of feeling them up in the small elevator. “Probably smart to huddle for warmth.”

“It’s climate c-c- _controlled_ ,” Tim gasped as Jack firmly rubbed the outline of Tim’s cock. 

“We’re _not_ getting off in an elevator, Jack.”

Tim’s moans said otherwise.

\--

**Jackothy**

1\. Prompt: “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

\--

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“It’s okay sweetheart, just relax. Enjoy it.”

“This is weird… This is super wei–” Tim’s voice cut off in a filthy moan. Jack chuckled, a husky, lust-filled sound as Tim’s body clenched around him.

“She likes you, gorgeous.” The older man stroked along Tim’s inner thigh where the slick, prehensile vines of the plant wrapped up and over cock and balls, nudging shyly at Tim’s hole– already filled with Jack’s cock. As the tip slipped in, Tim came.

Jack was going to give the guys at R&D a big fat bonus.

\--

**Gaigel**

1\. Prompt: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

\--

There was an unfamiliar lump in the bed. A lump in what was otherwise an orderly, put-together dorm room. An odd scent of burnt charcoal and flowers permeated the room to add to the usual scents of oil paints and linseed oil among canvas.

Angel gave the bed-lump a firm poke, getting a squeak as Gaige popped her head out from under the blanket, smiling.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“I might’ve caught the toaster on fire. Left my clothes so they’ll think I combusted, too.” Angel snorted. “Can I stay here?”

“Sure, but move over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
